Slipping Away
by Super.Massive.Blackhole
Summary: Ok ok this is a rewrite if another story look inside if you want the summary Pairings KibaXOC SasuNaru NejiXOC ShikamaruXOC maybe some others ask and I might add
1. New Friends New Enemies

**Ok I am rewriting Kirsten's first fic she say it was rubbish so we are rewriting it **

**Summary: The chunnin exam are about to begin when the rookie nine met a group of very strange ****kunoichis how powerful do they show to be and how are they plaing to get round Orochimaru**

"Everyone's here for this stupid thing man what a drag" Complained Shikamaru

"Quit complaining Shikamaru" Naruto yelled

"Yup the nine rookies haha" Kiba exclaimed

"Um guys you might wanna tone it down a little" a voice said

"You the nine rookies straight out of the academy right you best tone it down this is no class field trip" the voice said again

"And who asked you who are you anyway" Ino shouted

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi but really look around you've made quite an impression"

The rookies looked around to see everyone staring at them

"This is not good" Chouji said

" Its not your fault how could you know how thing work your just rookies you remind me of myself a while back"

"So this isn't the first time you have taken the exam then" Sakura asked

"No its my seventh"

"But I haven't been completely wasting my time you see maybe I could help you with my ninja info cards"

"Wow cool"

Kabuto used some of his chakra to show a map of the nations taking the exam

"this is a map of all the nations who are taking the exam there quite a bunsh from most of them apart from the sound village it was only formed last year so not much is known about it"

Kabuto kept talking to the rookies about international relations until 3 ninja's came at him with the intent of hurting him he was able to dodge the attack though his glasses cracked

"WHAT I saw that it never hit" Sasuke shouted

"Must have been closer than we thought" Shikamaru said

The 3 ninja's who Kabuto noticed are from the sound village were ready to attack again when they stopped moving "WHAT" one of them said he looked to his side to see A blue string attached to his arm.

"Are you stupid or something" A Voice came Sasuke lifted his head in the direction the voice was coming from to see 3 girls standing there judging from there headband they were from Konoha but he had never seen them before "Your fighting already and the test hasn't even started some people might die in this test and your wasting your strength already you don't even deserve to be at this test" said a tall girl with long black hair.

"Hey Aykmi how about we kill these sound freaks and eliminate some competition" said the girl who was holding the chakra strings

The rookie nine looked at the death glint in the girl who had just spoken. she long green hair that ran down her back.

"No Latrina I think we would have a lot of fun killing these guys when the time come just be patient" Aykmi said

"Latrina Aykmi aren't you being a bit to harsh I-I mean w-we shouldn't kill them there just like us" the third member of there team said she had long white hair and was much like Hinata

"Marriaza there from the sound village you know who runs the village and you expect us to take pity not over my dead body" Latrina said

"What did you say" one of the sound ninja's fumed

"You heard the sound village is scum" Latrina said the sound shinobi ran at her but was stopped when several chunnin arrived

"RIGHT Quite down you maggots and you guys from the sound village do you want to be disqualified before we've even began"

"Sorry guess we got over exited" he said while glancing back over at Latrina who had a smirk played over her lips

"Now every one will receive a number this will judge were you are sitting after we do this we will go over the rule for the written test"

"Written test no way I suck at written tests" Naruto began to panic

The 3 girls looked over to him and were met by Sasuke's eyes

"This is going to be fun" Latrina said happily

**Steffi: Well that's chapped one hope you liked it and please review no flames please but I will welcome constructive criticism**

**Kirsten: YAY I think that was good**

**Next chapter duh duh DUM**

"**How are you speaking to me"**

"**Simple mind control don't worry I won't copy you I've already finished"**

"**What were only 15 minutes into the test"**

**Who is talking to who I wonder anyways bye XXXXXXXXXXXXXX **


	2. The 1st Exam And A Secret Mission ?

With everyone seated Ibiki began to go over the rules of the written exam

"Oh god I don't even no where the others are sitting" Naruto said

When Ibiki went though the final rule that if anyone gets a zero the whole team fails Sasuke and Sakura were not very happy

As soon as the test started the tension raised within almost everyone only a few people kept there cool.

"Done" a voice whispered

Kiba looked to his right to see Aykmi sitting with her pencil and he tells Akamaru to copy her answers.

'_Copying my answers are you'_ a voice in kiba's head said

'_What how are you talking to me'_ he looked over to Aykmi how was smiling at him

'_Simple mind control don't worry I won't copy you I've already finished'_

'_What were only 15 minutes into the test?'_

'_Hehe am just quite clever go on make him look but make it quick they'll catch you'_

'_You not going to kill get or get that other girl to kill me are you'_ Kiba looked back over to Aykmi to see her wither hand over her mouth giggling

'_No why would I do that you haven' done anything wrong'_

With only 10 minutes to go until the final question Sasuke still was worrying about Naruto not getting any of the questions right he hadn't probably even figured it out that this was a test to see how well they gather information

Everyone else seemed to know what the aim of the test really was. Eventually Ibiki told everyone it was time for the 10th question

"Everyone that will not be taking the 10th question raise your hand" Ibiki stated

As soon as that was said teams began to leave the room leaving only 26 teams

As soon as they had left the room Ibiki started to smile

"Well done you've past the test"

Almost seconds after Ibiki said that another chunnin came into the room

"Is this what's left Ibiki I think your getting softer there more teams left than there was last year don't worry I'll take more than half of these punk out with my exam Alright you've had it easy up to now but you better be ready I'll let your Sensei's know where you have to met me tomorrow dismissed"

Aykmi looked around to see if she could see her teammates

"Hey Aykmi come on" Latrina shouted Aykmi saw just as she walked over to get them she saw Kiba

"Nice talking to you" Kiba twisted his body to see her walking away she turned around for a quick glance and smiled at him

"God that was easy what did you think Marriaza" Latrina said

"I-It was h-hard I-I think" Marriaza stuttered

"So I wonder what the next exam is" Aykmi said

"Hmm yeah anyways Aykmi when I looked over to you during the exam it looked like you were getting very attached with the dog boy"

"Latrina shut up you know why were here and I won't let anything get in the way of my mission"

"Chill Aykmi were all in this together and who know we might even get chunnin out of it seem there's a good side to this.

"Yeah but there nothing good about what happened is there we all know what its like all of us come on anyways we best being back home"

**Well that's another chapter over and done with sorry if its short right me and Kirsten are going to try and add a little bit of SasuNaru next chapter ok but not a lemon that will come in a later chapter but I will have a bit of the following pairings in the next chapter Sasuke/Naruto Kiba/Aykmi slight Neji/Marriaza**

**Next chapter**

"**Why did they leave you?"**

"**They didn't I I just sort off got separated with them"**

"**Do you know where they are?"**

"**I have an idea where they might be"**


End file.
